Historically, there have been many ways of selectively interconnecting pieces of fabric, leather, plastic and other items. For consumer applications these means include buttons, zippers, laces, pins, velcro, and other familiar attachments. Atypically these attachments necessitate the permanent modification of one and/or both items to be interconnected. Additionally, the consumer has no choice as to the location, durability and other attributes of the interconnection. Due to these limitations, the consumer is generally either stuck with the designed fasteners as supplied by the manufacturer or does without the fastener. Frequently damage is done by other types of makeshift fasteners (for example a safety pin damages a silk dress). An example of the former are the belt loops which are generally included with articles of clothing. As an example of the latter, the peasant look with a blouson top necessitates frequent adjustment due to the lack of any method of maintaining the blouson top reliably above the wearer's belt. The problems of these previous methods combine to limit the design attributes of articles of clothing as well as causing the wearer to improvise makeshift solutions in order to obtain a certain look.